This invention relates to storage containers for optical discs such as compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs).
The term xe2x80x9coptical discxe2x80x9d in the context of this specification refers to laser-readable discs for carrying, for example, pre-recorded music, computer software, videos, films, interactive games, or other data.
Optical discs typically include a central aperture that is used to both play the disc and to hold the disc in place during storage. Optical discs are conventionally stored in plastic cases when not in use. Typically, they are also shipped and sold in such cases. Conventional plastic storage cases include a disc-engaging hub centrally disposed within the case that projects through the aperture of the disc and secures the disc in place within the case. The central hub must allow easy disc insertion (so that production efficiency is not jeopardized) and must also allow easy disc release (so that the user is not frustrated). As a result, the central hub typically does not provide totally secure engagement, and the disc can usually be shaken loose from the hub.
In order to deter theft of valuable DVDs and CDs, optical disc holders are often fitted with transponders or magnetic devices that cause an alarm to sound when the holder passes by a checkpoint. Such devices are typically deactivated or removed by store personnel when the disc is purchased. However, such anti-theft devices have encouraged unsavory characters to resort to removing optical discs from closed disc holders at the retail location in order to avoid triggering theft detection equipment at the checkpoint. A large number of optical disc holders in use today, for example, DVD holders, are made of a flexible material such as polypropylene. This allows a person to disengage the disc inside the case by pressing at the center of the cover, because the holder will bend under pressure and therefore transmit the force to the central hub. Thus, it is possible to demount the optical disc from the central hub while the optical disc holder is in a closed position. A disengaged disc can be moved inside the holder through shaking of the holder to the holder""s edge, and a person can apply pressure to the holder to create a small slit between the holder""s cover and base through which the optical disc can be removed from the closed holder. By exploiting the flexible nature of the optical disc holder, a high-value optical media such as a DVD can be removed from its holder without opening the holder, and without requiring conspicuous movement on the part of the thief.
Unintended disc disengagement inside a holder can also occur during transportation, (for example, as a result of cargo vehicle vibration), or handling at retail outlet, (as a result of dropping). Movement inside a holder subsequent to such unintended disengagement can cause damage such as scratches, particularly to high-density media such as DVDs.
Thus, there is a need for an optical disc holder which includes an anti-pilferage device to prevent an optical disc which becomes disengaged from the hub of a closed holder from moving freely inside of the holder.
The present invention includes a secondary disc-engaging device for engaging an optical disc after it has become disengaged from a primary engaging device of an optical disc holder, namely, the central hub. The secondary disc-engaging device impedes a disc that has been disengaged from the central mounting hub from being freely moved around inside the holder by indirect forces such as shaking.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an optical disc case for an optical disc having a central mounting aperture, the disc case including a base, a cover movable relative to the base between a closed position in which a storage space for the optical disc is defined between the base and cover, and an open position, a mounting hub on the base receivable in the mounting aperture for engaging the optical disc to mount it within the disc case, and an anti-pilferage device connected to the mounting hub for engaging the optical disc if the optical disc becomes demounted from the mounting hub. The anti-pilferage device has a resilient engagement member spaced apart from the base and extending radially from the mounting hub such that, when the optical disc is mounted on the mounting hub, a portion of the optical disc is positioned between the engagement member and the base.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an anti-pilferage device for securing an optical disc which has a central aperture within an optical holder having a base, a cover movable relative to the base between an open position and a closed position, and a mounting hub on the base receivable in the aperture for engaging the optical disc. The anti-pilferage device includes a shaft for engaging the mounting hub, and an engagement member integrally connected to and extending radially from the shaft, the shaft and engagement member being arranged so that when the shaft is engaged with the mounting hub and an optical disc is mounted on the mounting hub, at least a portion of the optical disc is located between the base and the engagement member.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.